mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Chiba Erika/Relationships
Saijou Leonhard Leo and Erika often bicker in a pseudo-antagonistic manner, This has been established since their first meeting in high school.Volume 1, Chapter 2 Despite that, the two share camaraderie and close friendship. Many times throughout the series others have asked if they were a couple, which both have fiercely denied. Slightly before the events of Yokohama unrest, Shizuku as well as Mizuki and others from their inner group suggested the possibility of Erika and Leo being a couple. At the end of the conversation, Tatsuya joked about the prospect of Leo being into Erika as a romantic interest.Volume 6, Chapter 6 Erika herself personally trained Leo in developing his sword-based magic. Shiba Miyuki The two share a close friendship. Erika acknowledges that Miyuki is in a whole other class in magic, but she still treats her with the same respect as she would anyone else. Erika is usually the one who teases about Miyuki's close relationship with Tatsuya.Volume 2, Chapter 6 Likewise, Miyuki seems to trust Erika enough to confide in her about Tatsuya's secret. She also shares Erika's mischievous personality, as she joins her in binding Honoka when Pixie was announcing Honoka's strong feelings towards Tatsuya.Volume 10, Chapter 11 Shibata Mizuki Mizuki is Erika's best friend since she and Erika usually tag along together and hit it off quite well. They care for each other's well-being. Mizuki senses that Erika may have strong feelings toward Tatsuya.Volume 10, Chapter 8 Shiba Tatsuya Through several hints in the novels, it is implied that Erika may have strong feelings for Tatsuya as she says that she feels that Tatsuya has changed her. In Volume 1, Chapter 5 she indicates that she's interested in him, something that has happened before, but she had thought that it might be different. In Volume 3, Chapter 3 when Tatsuya was chosen as a competitor and he felt depressed on the stage because of the negative atmosphere and pressure from the audience, Erika led her classmates from the rear-half Weed section, through the Bloom section to the almost-front row of the audience to cheer for Tatsuya, which made him feel better. She is also only one of a few people, aside from Miyuki, in the series to verbally express the opinion that Tatsuya is physically attractive, calling him a "hunk" (with Mizuki nodding in agreement with her). Also, Erika later tells Mibu Sayaka that he is more attractive than Kirihara Takeaki. Also, it's implied in Volume 9, Chapter 5 that since she met him in April, she was intent on getting stronger. However, Erika has told herself that she does not want romantic feelings to ruin her friendship with everyone, so it seems Erika holds herself back. Therefore, there are mostly no moments Erika gets jealous with other girls who try to approach Tatsuya. She even makes fun of Tatsuya when those moments come, except one time - when she avoids talking to Tatsuya because: Erika confirmed that she is interested in Tatsuya, but has been passively waiting for him to make the first move: As a result of the conversation with Mizuki and confirmation that Tatsuya does think of her, Erika resolves to be more proactive in her pursuit. Tatsuya is also the one who usually cheers Erika up whenever she is upset or feeling down. It is heavily implied that she knows Tatsuya's identity as a Yotsuba clan member during the Visitor arc, which she stopped digging further upon hearing Tatsuya's advice that it won't do good for either of them to continue talking about it.Volume 11, Chapter 15 In Volume 17, her theory that Tatsuya is part of the Yotsuba, that Miyuki is not his sister, and furthermore they are engaged is confirmed. Since that it took a whole day to overcome the shock, and continue her normal attitude with the Shiba brother.Volume 17, Chapter 2 As stated in Volumes 14 and 17, she does not want to put herself in danger because she knows Miyuki will be angry because of her own feelings for her brother.Volume 17, Chapter 5 Yoshida Mikihiko Erika is Mikihiko's childhood friend. She often teases him and calls him by the nickname of 'Miki'. She may be strict towards Mikihiko, but she actually cares for him which was shown in the Nine Schools Competition Chapter (II), where Erika helped Mikihiko build his confidence. Mibu Sayaka Mibu Sayaka was beaten when Blanche attacked First High, but Erika said that she could be proud to force a daughter of the Chiba Family to get serious.Volume 2, Chapter 10 After that, she went to see her at the hospital, and they became friends.Volume 2, Chapter 12 Saegusa Mayumi The author dropped a hint through Tatsuya that after the incident happened to Leo, Erika might bias against the Saegusa family due to the way they hid their family member which ruined Erika's brother's investigation. Watanabe Mari Erika has a bad standing with Mari, as she believes that her older brother Chiba Naotsugu has been "conned" by her. She thinks that her brother fell from grace ever since he started dating Mari and took his swordsmanship less seriously. She referred to Mari as "That woman" during the Nine Schools Competition Arc, where Erika appeared highly disrespectful of Mari, after Naotsugu came to check on Mari after her accident. Following that, Miyuki immediately took the opportunity to tease Erika with being a bro-con, after witnessing the scene where that reference above was uttered.Volume 4, Chapter 10 Yaguruma Saburou Saburou is a first-year student at First High School. Erika first encounters him when he finds her sleeping on a bench on the school rooftop. Saburou knows how skilled Erika is when it comes to the sword, so he asks her to help him train. This is in order to help with his bodyguard duties.Volume 21, Chapter 3 References